


杨花

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我很想拆了所有不让我发肉的网站。<br/>谢谢AO3。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一到八

写来自己爽，没什么剧情，连载，爱更不更。

01

顾春雨踩着高跟噔噔进来的时候妆还没卸，眼影鸦羽似地扬起一笔，在咖啡厅昏黄灯光底下显得有点儿妖。卢笙懒洋洋窝在门口沙发里，跷着二郎腿，腿上搁着台笔记本，右手握杯喝到六分之一的薄荷巧克力，抬头瞥她一眼。  
“他送你过来的？”  
“我让他先回去了。说有个约谈，秀恩爱不合适。”  
卢笙轻快嗤笑一声，左食指在屏幕上点了三下，关了机。她把喝剩的热饮放在矮几上，合上笔记本收进背包里，然后掸掸裤腿，站起来，把包甩到肩上。  
“现在走？”  
“走。”  
晚风有些大。卢笙骑车载顾春雨，一层轻薄刘海给风撩起来，显出一片象牙白的前额。她鼻梁跟颧骨都偏高，眼珠幽黑，睫毛又浓，在凉白月色里像座漂亮牙雕。顾春雨没看见，她一手虚按着裙摆，心不在焉地扫公告栏里的演出海报。  
“嗳，隔几天有昆曲。”  
“噢。”  
“不去看？”  
“贵，又看不懂。”  
顾春雨含糊地唔了一声，没再接话。  
“一会儿把妆卸了。”  
“你不喜欢？”  
“当心蹭到床单上。”  
她哼了一声：“我又不是带着妆上床的第一个人。”  
卢笙下了个长坡，从西南门飞快拐出去，生生逼停两辆车。  
“那好，我不喜欢。”  
“不喜欢直说啊，我卸就是。”  
“哟。”卢笙短促笑了声，“答应得挺松快。我不喜欢你男朋友你也换？”  
顾春雨眯起眼睛，盯着卢笙瞧。半晌，她慢悠悠弯起嘴唇，艳红艳红。  
“怎么？看上我了，要排队领号谈恋爱？”

卢笙在快捷酒店门口猛地刹车，顾春雨晃了一下，抓紧后座才没失去平衡。卢笙回过头，冷嘲地一笑。  
“你？”

她拉开门，垂手站在浴室门口，残留的水沿着颌尖滴落在木地板上，洇出深色湿斑来。卢笙五指温柔插进她半湿长发，然后慢慢收紧朝下拉，逼她扬起头来，暴露出一截柔弱的喉咙。  
“别动。”  
卢笙柔声道。顾春雨没反抗，只是绷紧了肩背，下意识地吞咽了一下。下一秒卢笙粗暴掐住她脖颈，力道大到足以留下淤青。顾春雨差点挣扎起来。卢笙松开她头发，钳着她把她掼到墙上。  
脊椎磕到水泥一瞬间顾春雨骂了一声操，换来卢笙轻缓摸过她侧脸。  
“你说什么？”  
她本能地瑟缩了一下。卢笙的掌心滚烫，而眼里平淡冷冽，像个端详一整张血淋淋毛皮的猎户。  
“对不起。”  
“我问你说什么，没让你说对不起。”  
卢笙的手停在她下巴上，捏住她的两腮。顾春雨吃痛地弓起背来。卢笙又放开手，拇指缱绻地摩挲她眼下。  
“嗯？”  
“……我说‘操’。”  
话音未落，卢笙抬手掴了她一耳光，打得她别过脸去。  
“你长得这么美。”卢笙轻轻笑起来，眼角漫出细小的笑纹，“就别弄脏自己的嘴。”  
顾春雨没回答。她偏着脸，胸口急促起伏，手指无意识地微微弯曲，腿发软似颤着。卢笙扳着她肩压上去，右手掀起裙摆，摸到她腿间一片湿滑。她把手抽出来，指尖在灯下闪出暧昧不明的银光。  
“宝贝儿，你男朋友知道你居然是这种体质吗？”  
顾春雨转回头看卢笙。她眼里已经积起层薄泪，眼角泛红，瞧着柔媚可怜。  
“别在这时候提他，我有点恶心。”  
“说真的，”卢笙去咬她耳垂，舌尖在皮肤上灵巧打圈，“你们接过吻吗？”  
“你别——呃……”她哽了一下，“你别让我想……还有你到底操不操，给个痛——”  
卢笙硬是用舌头把字堵回了她喉管里。

02

卢笙做起爱来很凶，跟平日姿态大相径庭，顾春雨高中认识她的时候，她还留着长发，一副温雅娴淑的模样，而当下她俯跪在上方，左手反手捂住顾春雨的嘴，右手掌抵在她腿间上下磨蹭，犬牙顺着节奏啃她锁骨，齿尖凿出红印，疼得顾春雨在底下直抖。  
“我还是不明白。”  
说这话的当口她插进食指，指甲事先修得圆润，借着热烫的分泌液顺畅滑入。她没费什么力地又送进中指，懒散地搅动起来。顾春雨两颊酡红，眼泪浸得睫毛湿淋淋的，在她手心地下模糊地呜咽着，像只可怜兮兮的小动物。  
“你需要的只是能满足你的人，我不觉得我能比得上一个天生设计来跟你交配的男性。”  
她弯曲拇指，刮挠着入口处的娇小阴蒂，它因兴奋而略微涨大，一种娇柔的深红。顾春雨发出一声尖叫，身体反射性地弹起，卢笙松开掌心满是唾液的左手，按着她肩膀逼她躺了回去。  
“我讨厌，碰他……”顾春雨伸手抓她胳膊，借力似的，回答的字句破碎潮热，“你别总问我，好像我，乐意这样……”  
卢笙冷笑一声。顾春雨别过脸去，不看她。  
“你瞧，我只有舌头跟手指，实在力有未逮，所以你干嘛不去买箱按摩棒？”  
“……卢笙……”  
顾春雨闭上眼睛。泪水淌满她的双颊，被顶灯照得湿漉漉闪光。她在带泣音的绵柔呻吟间叫她名字，动机不明，可听着竟有点像乞怜。卢笙停了下，脸上看不出表情。  
“抱歉，我状态不好。”  
顾春雨睁开双眼看她，潮湿，明亮，莫名带点脆弱。卢笙突然觉得她作了错误的那个回答——毫无缘由地。  
“别。”躺在床上的人哑声道，“你别……”  
 卢笙几不可见地皱了下眉头。她抬起左手，犹豫半晌，迟疑地、无可奈何地抹掉了顾春雨左腮上冰凉的泪水。  
“做完吧。”  
她说。

03

后来当然谁都没了兴致，顾春雨别过脸不看她，卢笙表情烦躁，手上还算轻柔，拇指按着划圈捻转，很快顾春雨就猛然收紧握着她胳膊的手，整个人绷紧，痉挛，却咬着牙不再发出声音。透明冷凉的液体从她腿间一股股涌出，流到卢笙手心里，后者伸手从床头扯了张卫生纸，把手擦干净，兀自下床丢纸巾跟指套。  
顾春雨躺在床上，大腿因连续抽动而发软，爱液仍然在汩汩涌出，浸湿了一小块床单。她抬起一只手蒙住眼睛，压抑地喘着。  
“你要叫就叫出来，没有别人。”  
顾春雨没有应声，卢笙皱着眉，看她一只手把自己缓缓支起来，坐在床沿，汗水泪水泡得透湿的长发一绺绺粘在背上，垂在胸前。她的胸口还残存着卢笙留下的咬痕，深红，细小，带着点莫须有的缱绻。  
“你讨厌我就不用将就，我相信你放张照片就会有很多人给你发消息——噢，对不起，我忘了你不能。”  
“也没到讨厌……”顾春雨没什么力气地反驳，“我只是，不在状态……”  
卢笙笑了一声作为回答，听不出感情。顾春雨有点犹豫地抬头看她，眼眶还红着，瞧着倒像个受害者。  
“你呢？”  
“我什么？”  
“你还没……吧？我帮你……”  
卢笙靠在墙边看她，双手抱胸，一脸似笑非笑。  
“把你的手指留给你自己吧，大小姐，你明天还用得着它的，我可没空每天晚上出来满足你的心血来潮。”  
“……对不起。”  
“什么？”  
“……为了一己私欲把你叫出来，用完了也不照顾你的需求，这一点也不公平。”  
卢笙愣了一下。她的眉心茫然松开，有一瞬间竟不那么讥讽了，但她很快又嘲弄般扬起了眉。  
“你大概会错意了，对我来说把你操哭还挺爽的，主要是精神快感，其他的倒是次要，不用你管了。”  
顾春雨接不上话，只抿着嘴看她，她全身赤裸又湿漉漉的，像只刚生出来的小鹿崽。她的眼睛红着，泪水把睫毛糊在一起，眼珠漆黑又潮湿。卢笙不着痕迹移开视线。  
“你最好快点收拾回去，省得你舍友奇怪你半夜不归。”  
顾春雨这才嗯了一声，磨磨蹭蹭起来穿衣服。卢笙窝到宾馆扶手椅里，看她弯下腰去扣文胸扣子，脊椎有点单薄地凸出来，微微闭上眼，侧脸假寐。

她骑着车把顾春雨送到宿舍楼底下，然后进了对面楼。舍友都还醒着，两个戴着耳机写论文，另一个吃着夜宵看剧，见她回来打了声招呼。她敷衍一笑，扯了两张纸巾去洗手间。  
窗开着，冷风不停灌进来，卢笙打个寒噤，飞快找了个隔间躲进去。她解开腰带，扯下一截裤腰，不出所料地发现腿间一塌糊涂。  
“操。”  
她轻声骂了一句，靠着隔间门把手伸下去。高潮来临时，她微微缩起身子，眼帘间漏出一滴泪水来。

04

【对不起，我是不是哪里惹你不高兴了？】  
她回到宿舍，发现顾春雨给她发了条简讯。卢笙面无表情盯着屏幕看了一分钟，敲起键盘来。  
【我以为在床上侍候好你就行了，出来还得哄你？】  
她食指悬在发送键上，准备戳下去，想想又改了主意，啪啪把字都删掉了。  
“像个恶人似的。”  
她自言自语道。  
【你知道炮友就是上床就好了吗？】  
叮。  
【可是我们之前是朋友啊。】  
【噢，是吗，我都要忘了这件事了。】  
删掉。  
【顾春雨，朋友跟床伴是只能选一个的，别贪得无厌。】  
【如果跟我上床让你不开心的话就不要了】  
【我没有不开心，最近压力比较大而已。】  
【没出什么事吧？】  
【没有。】  
【噢，那就好。】  
卢笙瞥了一眼新消息，退出界面，准备关机了。这时突然顾春雨又发来一条。  
【……有没有可能再做回朋友】  
她没忍住笑了出来，眉眼都是冷的。  
【你在我手机里有几百张你的裸照的时候说做朋友？你是不是把我想得太善良了？】  
【你不会……】  
【这要看心情。我没那么喜欢你，所以你最好顺着我点。现在闭嘴，别再发短信了。】  
顾春雨当真没再回她。卢笙打开飞行模式，蜷进被子里，闭上眼睛。

05

两个月前。  
【晚上一起自习？】  
顾春雨洗完衣服回来，看见屏幕亮着，上边显示这么一条消息。她犹豫了半天，回。  
【行吧。求知楼？】  
【我占好座来接你。】  
七点的时候她下楼，看见简齐扶着车在门口等她。男孩子本来就生得好，一米八的个头，小麦色的皮肤，穿着件熨过的白衬衫，被昏暗的路灯光线衬得格外英俊。她扬脸冲她笑。  
“上车。”  
“噢。”  
顾春雨侧坐在后座上，却没去搂他腰，而转而紧攥住了后座的金属细杆。晚风掀动她的裙摆，她有点别扭地抽出一只手按住，险些失去平衡。  
她当然喜欢简齐。她大一在学生会跟他一个部，常常打交道，时间一长就从工作伙伴变成朋友，时不时一起去个展览，看个电影，还吃过几次晚饭。简齐温柔体贴，能力强，家境好，跟她也有不少兴趣相交，聊起来相当投机，大概是人们心中的理想男友。她对他颇有好感，于是他告白时她欣然接受。  
然而她有一点疏漏了，只有这一点。  
“这里算错了。”  
他凑过来，呼吸洒在她耳后，她反射性一僵，尽量不露声色地朝反方向挪了挪。一种黏腻感噎在她喉咙里。  
“我看一下。”  
她知道不是因为她讨厌他。他身上浅淡的洗衣粉香相当好闻，体温也很温暖，但是，不，她不想他再靠过来。她能感到一种幼时熟知的恶心感。  
当她因为调皮的小学男生拍她肩膀而把书甩到他脸上，因为公交车里的陌生男性无意蹭到手指而反复擦拭时，她以为是对方令她厌恶的缘故。但如今显然证明不是，至少不只是。  
甚至她自慰时都不能想到她的男朋友，哪怕一秒。一秒就足以让她兴味顿失，未解决的情欲徒劳囚禁在身体里。  
【有一个喜欢的男朋友却因为反感接触只能自己解决是怎样的体验？】  
有人在帖子底下评论她。  
【找个女孩子试试呗】  
“怎么可能。”  
顾春雨皱起眉，删掉了这条匿名帖。

06

顾春雨在凌晨一点的床铺上压抑地喘息，低哑的呼吸都压进枕头里。生理期快到了，体内激素养出一个饥饿的漩涡，连续几天她必须借助毫无廉耻的性幻想和灵活的手指才能把体内的岩浆驱出，勉强沉入安稳的睡眠。  
她又达到一次峰顶，疲劳地翻身，仰躺着，胸腔起伏，看顶上的防尘罩。呼吸声孤单地在床帘围起的狭小空间里回荡。起伏，起伏，起——伏。  
她突然抬手抓过手机。  
同性交友软件有很多，她随便挑了一个下载，倦怠地窝在床上填资料，年龄身高体重三围填了真的，职业跟学校也是真的，就是没有放照片，拿了张高中植物园相片当头像。  
【约吗？有意私聊。】  
她发了条帖。  
五分钟之内就有十几个人给她发消息，大多不在同城，同城的几个都在问她要照片。顾春雨垂眼划了几下屏幕，抬指去按退出。  
又一个小红点。  
她慢慢挪指尖去戳，看见对方问她。  
【不想暴露隐私？】  
她小声笑了下。  
【当然了，学生嘛，校园不大，胆子也小。】  
【你说话倒挺有趣。我离你不远，有空出来见个面？】  
顾春雨点开对方资料，显示距离100米，顺便还看到对方跟她同龄，比她高5厘米。  
【你在旁边宿舍楼吗？】  
【4号楼。】  
【我3号， 很近耶。要不然哪天在底下小花园见吧。】  
【你什么时候有空？】  
【周六早上？】  
【早上？】  
她怔了一下，心脏跳得快起来。  
【不不，说错了，晚上九点，可以吗？】  
【行，到时见。】  
顾春雨关掉界面。她捏捏指尖，是冰的，而心跳鼓噪如雷。

周六晚上八点五十五，顾春雨从五楼下去。她穿件印花吊带连衣裙，披了个雪纺小披肩，颈窝跟耳后都喷了点香水，刚吹干的长发柔顺地垂落下来。  
她推开宿舍楼大门，往花园走。离那十米远的时候她瞅见那儿有个人影，但有点面熟，走到五米远她发现是自己的高中同学，一度玩得密切，算是朋友，后来不知怎的渐行渐远，也有一阵没来往了。她刹住脚步，闪到路边上，上交友软件发讯息。  
【抱歉，我们换个地方可以吗？我到了，但那里有个熟人，我觉得不太方便。】  
她按下发送。  
下一秒花园边上的人抬起头，直直朝她望过来。顾春雨本能地后退一步，踌躇一下，又打算走上前去寒暄。对方却没给她这个机会。  
“顾春雨？”短发高挑的女孩子叫她，“我觉得这里就挺好的。”  
她半天没能说出一个字。  
“别紧张。”  
“——我以前没有看出来……”  
“看出来什么，我喜欢女孩子？”对方笑了起来，带点轻微的冷嘲，“你毕竟只和我同宿舍过半年。”  
“不，我只是……我……嗯，没想到是你……如果你觉得尴尬我们可以不用……”  
“然后你打算怎么办，再随便找个人？我倒是无所谓，不过提醒你一声，小心染病。”  
顾春雨无措地望着她。女孩子语气凉薄得堪称嘲讽，一双黑眼珠微微俯视她。  
“……别说出去。”  
她乞求道。  
“你要知道我们的交际圈大部分是一样的，而和你上床的是我，暴露你就是揭发我自己。所以你不用担心。”  
顾春雨咬着嘴唇看她，对方好整以暇任她看。良久，顾春雨低低说了声。  
“……卢笙。”  
叫卢笙的女孩子插着口袋，等她继续说。  
“谢谢。”  
“我不懂这种互利共赢的事有什么好谢。去哪家酒店？”  
“你定。”  
“好，最后一个问题，然后我们就可以上床了。”  
卢笙盯着顾春雨，眯细眼睛，像只隼。  
“我没记错的话，你是有男朋友的？”

07

顾春雨瞪着她。  
“一个月前你还在朋友圈秀恩爱来着。”  
“我以为上个床不用管这么多？”  
她开口，语气一下充满敌意，像只给踩了尾巴的猫。卢笙发出一声短促的笑。  
“别这么敏感，我不过不想不明不白成了邪恶的第三者。”  
顾春雨表情这才放松一点。她别开目光，拿高跟鞋尖轻轻踢了颗石子。  
“我没法忍受碰他。”  
“我不明白。”  
“边走边说吧。”  
她切掉话头，转向马路，卢笙散漫地跟上去。

“所以你觉得他什么都好，只是没法和他亲密接触？”  
“最基本的肢体接触也不行。”  
卢笙扬起眉毛。  
“你有过什么心理阴影吗？”  
“我不记得有。”  
卢笙有一会儿没吭声。一辆送外卖的电动车风驰电掣擦过去。  
“我好奇你的性取向。”  
顾春雨惊讶地抬头看她，卢笙风轻云淡望回去。  
“你有没有意识到你挑的炮友是个女性？”  
“当然有，你很漂亮——我指你漂亮而不是帅。”  
她补充得有点突兀。卢笙没有接话的意思，沉默渐渐随着夜色凝结。她们走着。窄小的侧门已经出现在了道路尽头。  
“我不知道。”顾春雨半晌说道，“但我确实喜欢他，不想为了这个跟他分手。”  
“我明白。”卢笙低低笑了声，带出来一丝气音，“这再正常不过了。”  
她们穿过侧门。宾馆就在五百米开外，硕大的汉字与拼音字母依稀可见。  
“我确认一下。”  
顾春雨不解地转头看向卢笙。后者从外套口袋里抽出右手，松松握住了她的左手。  
“讨厌吗？”  
女孩子的手比她的大上一点点，温热而干爽，若即若离地覆着她的手。顾春雨走了下神，回过神来以后朝卢笙笑笑。  
“你牵过我的手吧。高一宿舍看鬼片的时候。”  
卢笙没有回答，不置可否地笑了下，松开了手。顾春雨望她侧脸，白皙，冷淡，喜怒难辨。

“先用不着解扣子，你手都在抖。”卢笙脱下外套，扔到沙发上，“第一次？”  
顾春雨坐在床沿，停下手上动作，皱眉看她：“不然呢？”  
“我没在质疑你。”  
卢笙松开衬衫一粒扣子，轻巧跨到她面前。  
“随时推开我。”  
她俯下身，轻轻贴了贴顾春雨的嘴唇，然后直起身来。  
“不讨厌？”  
顾春雨仰起脸瞧她，精细的妆容透出一丝迷茫。那个吻干燥，柔软，泛着点茶香。她眨眨眼，问。  
“所以，接吻是这样的？”  
卢笙愣愣，轻佻懒散里闪过温柔来，又转瞬即逝。她笑了笑，眼睛弯成一道弧。  
“不只是。”  
她低下头再次吻住了她，含住她的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻磨咬，然后抬手捏开她的牙关，缠上了她的舌头。

08

卢笙认识顾春雨四年，还是第一次看到她这么乖顺。顾春雨长得美里带艳，成绩拔尖，各项活动也玩得风生水起，高中大学都算是风云人物，然而脾气算不上好，对生人下巴一挑眼神讥嘲，对熟人则有点得了便宜卖乖的意味，不娇嗲，但任性得够可以。  
也可能是谈恋爱以后变了。她想着，从顾春雨上颚舔过去，听见从她喉咙里溢出细弱的呻吟。  
过了十几秒，顾春雨推她肩膀，她顺势退来，留下顾春雨坐在床上艰难地喘气，眼角面颊一片潮红，因缺氧沁出一层薄泪。  
“还行？”  
她不乏轻佻地问。顾春雨用力呼吸着，湿润双眼朝她瞧过来。卢笙细微地哽了一下，指尖无意识地刮了刮墙。  
“你不是第一次了？”  
“除非我天赋异禀。”  
“噢……那如果，”顾春雨咽了下，“如果我表现太差，先说抱歉了。”  
卢笙失笑。她被逗乐的时候眉眼柔软，跟惯常的冷淡大相径庭，竟像有那么点温暖。  
“一方有经验就行了。你别操心些有的没的……”  
顾春雨突然伸手勾住她脖颈，拉她弯下身接吻。卢笙没半点犹豫，从善如流地去亲她，顺便把她往床上带。  
“等下……”  
她停下动作，任顾春雨起来取掉披肩，然后把裙子褪去，只剩贴身内衣。  
“你不用这么急。”  
“不，”顾春雨有点窘似的，“我怕弄得太皱，回去别人看着奇怪。”  
她回到床上，卢笙翻身过来，压在她上边，沿着她下巴尖往下吻，一只手隔着文胸盖上胸脯，轻缓地揉起来。  
“扣子……”  
顾春雨含糊地说。卢笙伸到她背后，灵巧地松开了挂钩，把它脱下来，捏住她嫣红的乳尖，指腹慢慢搓动。顾春雨遏制不住地一阵颤抖，手徒劳地在床单上摸索，想找到个凭借。  
“抓我肩膀。”  
卢笙告诉她。顾春雨依言握住她还盖着衬衫的肩膀，手指软得使不上劲，只能松松搭着。卢笙亲到她双乳之间，一偏头，猝不及防含住那点深红，还雪上加霜地舔了一下。顾春雨剧烈地抖了一下，指甲立即嵌到卢笙肩膀里去。  
“疼，放轻点。”  
她还在刺激之下瑟缩，但迅速地松了手，虚扶在卢笙肩上，后者好笑似地补充，放轻点，没让你放开，于是她又小心翼翼地握紧了些。卢笙轻柔地咬啮她的乳尖，空闲的手在腰腹抚摸，力道不重地掐她腰际，顾春雨急促低喘着，叫她。  
“卢笙……稍、稍微，等一下……”  
卢笙抬起头看顾春雨。她头发只乱了一点，嘴唇湿润殷红，眼里光芒逐渐冷下去，像碎冰。  
“怎么，现在才要告诉我你直到没法接受跟我上床？”  
“不是，我是想说，”顾春雨闭上眼，不看她，“你能不能别这么轻……”  
卢笙沉默一会，问她：“你是让我粗暴点？”  
顾春雨默不作声点点头，红潮从颈侧漫到耳根。卢笙半天没有作声。室内如此安静以至于顾春雨不安地睁开眼，她对上卢笙暗沉的眼睛。她听见粗重的呼吸在她们之间回荡，充满着羞耻心所压抑的情欲，但她不知道究竟是谁的。  
“你确定？”卢笙问。她的声音反常地低哑，几乎像要挫伤一个人。  
“我确定。”

她凶狠捏住她髋骨，吮吸她的乳尖，然后缓慢而用力地咬紧它，朝外拉扯，左腿曲起来，膝盖往她腿间一顶。顾春雨发出一声惊喘，手不自觉朝上插到她发间，揪紧。  
“放手。”  
卢笙柔声说。顾春雨打了个激灵，慢慢松开手指，攥紧身下床单。卢笙直起上身，居高临下看她一眼，挪动膝盖跨坐在她腰上，然后慢慢俯身下去，一只手朝下滑到她腿间，掌心抵住充血肿胀的器官，缓慢揉动起来。她剩下一只手攥住顾春雨柔润的乳房，收紧，按压，逼她疼得叫出声来。而她的掌心却随之濡湿。  
“是我想的那样吗？”  
她抬头看顾春雨，女孩子满脸透湿，呜咽着，没有回答她。卢笙笑了声。  
“那就是了。”  
她从顾春雨肩头咬下去，直到皮下渗出微细的血丝，然后感到手心的器官抽动一下，流出了冰凉粘稠的液体。


	2. 九

那天她们在床上待了三个小时，收拾好准备退房的时候已经是十二点过了。顾春雨冲了个澡，从椅子上拿起连衣裙，套回身上，想拉上拉链时却发觉卡住了。卢笙从头到尾只脱了件衬衫，正慢条斯理扣袖扣，瞥了一眼顾春雨。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
“谢谢。”  
她走到顾春雨背后，捏住拉链，轻巧地把它拉到了顶。绷紧的裙子吊带勒到了渗血的咬痕，顾春雨浅浅抽口气。卢笙皱皱眉头，抬手给她把吊带拨开。  
“一会儿去买个创可贴，别沾到水。”她顿一顿，缩回手，“没控制好力气，对不起。”  
顾春雨困乏地冲她笑，眼波倦慵，竟有点像勾人。  
“不，正好——但你下次可以挑隐蔽点的地方。夏天穿裙子穿得多，不方便。”  
卢笙嗯了声，把披肩递给她，她道谢穿上，回头环视一圈房间，拉开门走出去，步伐有点虚浮。  
“还能走？”  
“能。”顾春雨斜瞥她一眼，笑得眼角弯起来，“就是有点腿软。”  
“我当你是夸我。”  
“但我没料到你会这么凶……我记得你以前还挺温柔的。你是床上床下两个人吗？”她走进电梯，给卢笙按着门，“你今晚看起来就像你恨我似的。”  
卢笙望着合拢的电梯门，淡淡笑着：“没准我就是恨你呢？”  
“那你打算怎么样，哪次在床上杀了我吗？”顾春雨显然心情很好，没完没了跟她开玩笑。  
“我考虑一下。”  
顾春雨给她弄笑了，翘着嘴角走出电梯。卢笙跟上去，手插在口袋里，她高挑而瘦削，一件宽松衬衫被空调吹得贴在身上，有那么一瞬看起来竟有点单薄。

她们第二次上床没隔几天，这回卢笙再见到顾春雨，她不再那么羞惭窘迫，顶着淡妆朝她面前大大方方一站。  
“你这算是食髓知味？”卢笙调侃她，眼角泛起点实在的笑纹。  
顾春雨偏偏头，笑：“对呀，为了感谢你我决定付全部的房钱。”  
卢笙呛笑一声，说好，那我真不掏钱了。


	3. 十

两个人磨合得很快，上了一次床卢笙就摸清了顾春雨的习性，专挑她敏感带掐捏揉弄，女孩子拿她毫无办法，只能在她身下喘息，软软地颤抖着。  
她们甚至在书桌边上做了一轮。卢笙让顾春雨伏在桌上，一手紧紧横压着她后颈，一手圈住她腰，伸到她腿根隐秘处搓揉，激得她哭叫出声，环在桌上的手臂在本能挣扎中险些扫下台灯。卢笙让她别乱动，于是她死死交握双手，用力到指节都失去血色，总算没把桌上东西摔到地上去。一阵翻搅后卢笙拿指甲轻轻刮擦她阴蒂，弄得她丢在手心里。顾春雨给她弄得双腿发抖，几乎要站不住，闪光液体顺着腿根大股淌下，看起来说不出的淫靡。

完事以后顾春雨躺在床上不想动，柔韧轻盈的躯体慵懒摊开，像只餍足的家猫。卢笙坐在床尾玩手机，回头催她。  
“快去洗澡，不然我把你这副样子拍下来。”  
顾春雨懒懒抬眼，双腿伸直交叠，挑衅道：“你拍啊？”  
卢笙挑挑眉毛，举起手机对她按下快门。镜头里的少女赤裸着，眼里盈满情欲的愉悦，浑身沾满汗水，以及什么别的液体，湿漉漉地闪光，看起来过分的色情。  
“你不怕我发出去？”  
“不啊。”顾春雨笑，朝她勾勾手，“拿来我看看。”  
卢笙把手机递给她，她一边接过去，一边补充：“我可以说是你强迫我的。”  
“我有你约我的聊天记录。”  
“你拍得真色情……”顾春雨正打量着照片，听到这，作势要砸她手机，“我还能毁尸灭迹。”  
卢笙挑起嘴角笑笑，毫不当真：“去洗澡。”  
顾春雨翻个白眼，慢慢吞吞爬起来，扶着墙蹭到浴室里去了。卢笙听她合上门，也没落锁，转身伸手把手机捞过来。它还留在照片的界面。卢笙停了一会儿，点了两下，删掉了那张相片。


	4. 十一

之后她们规律地出去开房，一周一次，有时两次。卢笙嘲笑顾春雨三百六十五天都是发情期，后者坦然承认。  
“怎么，吃不消？”  
卢笙笑，掐了下她大腿：“那倒不至于。”  
第三次卢笙终于肯屈尊纡贵地脱光了衣服，顾春雨搂着她，在她紧实的脊背上抓出浅浅的红印来。她体温有点低，只有手偏暖，让顾春雨产生种幻觉，好像自己焐不热这个人。

有次顾春雨问卢笙有过几个伴。卢笙问她：“床伴？”  
顾春雨瞪她：“所以你没认真谈过恋爱？”  
她笑了一声：“没，多费神啊。”  
理直气壮，以至于顾春雨反倒语塞了，哑然一会儿，放弃似地问，好吧，你有过几个床伴。  
“加你四个。前面两个都是一夜情，后面那个久点，一个月吧。”  
“……噢。”  
顾春雨沉默了。她垂下眼睛，眼睫扑扇，投下昏黑朦胧的阴影。卢笙看了她几秒钟，目光转到墙纸上去。  
“预防措施都做了，也去检查过，应该没什么问题。”  
“不是！”她惊怒地反驳，对上卢笙寡淡如常的脸，气势一下软下来。  
“我只是……算了没什么。”  
卢笙似有似无嗯了声，没说什么，她也默然无语，一时间空调响声倒变得明晰了。  
“……你什么时候发现你喜欢女生的？”  
卢笙朝她投来讶然的一眼，但还是回答了她。  
“高中。”  
顾春雨半靠在床头，怕冷似的把被子拽上来一截，问她：“你发现自己和周围人不一样的时候……不觉得害怕吗？”  
卢笙这回扭头看她了。她希腊雕塑式的脸带上一点宛如温柔又像是悲怜的神情。  
“会有比怕更重要的事情。”  
她停顿一下，视线从顾春雨脸上沉下去，没入厚实的白被里。那种模糊的神色只几秒就消散粉碎了。  
“比如找人解决问题。”  
顾春雨没防备笑了出来，摇摇头，一脸你真是不可理喻的表情掀开被子，下了床。

只有上一周顾春雨没约卢笙出去。  
虽然并没什么一周一次的约定，但她还是给卢笙发了条简讯。  
【抱歉，游泳课要考试了，我周日跟他去练习，不太方便跟你出去，下周再见吧？】  
卢笙下课收到信息，很快回她。  
【没关系，下次不用跟我说，找我时给我发信息就好。】

周日卢笙去德艺楼自习，骑车路过体育馆门口的时候，看到顾春雨跟简齐有说有笑地走出来。简齐伸手替顾春雨拿包，她仰面冲他笑，阳光洒在两个人身上，活脱脱的天成佳偶。  
卢笙把刹车按下一点，避开一辆差点迎头撞上来的山地车，直接拐到路的另一边去。  
而顾春雨回过头来，恰好看见她从人流间一闪而逝，不由得愣了愣，直到简齐把同样的问题再问了她一遍。  
“去第五食堂？”  
随便。她回过神来，搪塞道。


	5. 十四

顾春雨还真去下单了情趣用品。她拎着袋子走进酒店房间，关上门，把袋子里的东西往外拿，得到卢笙一个无话可说的表情。  
“我当年绝没有想到，我的室友有天会在跟我上床之前，拿出她新买的按摩棒。”  
“你首先没想到的大概是我跟你上床。”  
卢笙给她噎了下，然后轻轻笑起来。  
“我是没想到。”

放松。卢笙轻声说。顾春雨屈臂把自己支起来，双膝跪在床上，腿尽力分开。卢笙握着按摩棒的末端，用侧面在她腿间来回摩擦，等到它染上一层湿滑水光，再把顶端顶在入口，慢慢朝里推。顾春雨显然有些紧张，腿根紧绷，入口也有点窒缩。卢笙伏上她身体，舔舐她的脊柱，舌尖从后颈开始，一路滑到臀缝，再在臀瓣上柔缓地打转。放松，她劝道，不会疼的。顾春雨发出低沉的呜咽声，慢慢松了劲，卢笙趁势把柱体缓缓往里推。  
“太满了……”  
顾春雨哑声抱怨。卢笙手轻微地抖了一下，又稳住，在另一只手爱抚她的同时，把按摩棒推到深处。  
“你感觉到它把你填满了吗？”她在顾春雨耳边呼气，“手指可做不到这点。”  
顾春雨揪着床单，没有说话。卢笙手伸下去，按下电源开关。  
女孩子惊喘一声，手指甲深深抓挠床单，控制不住断断续续的呻吟从齿间涌出。她颤抖着，几乎要撑不住自己。  
“姿势。”  
她抖动一下，艰难地回到原位上去。生理性的泪水在她眼里汇集，滴落，洇湿枕头。她的腿间滴下细细的液体。  
卢笙直起身，下床，把她撂在床上，去椅子上拿了她原先缠在裙间的编织腰带，把金属扣摘下来。  
“安全词是茴香。”  
她说完，扬起腰带抽在了顾春雨背上。女孩子剧烈发颤，一道深红痕迹迅速浮现在皮肤上。卢笙收回腰带，又是一下。她挥动得精准、有力、毫不留情。  
啪。  
顾春雨哭泣出声，眼泪混着从半开唇瓣中淌出的唾液，弄得她下巴跟脖子上乱糟糟一片。她的腿根一阵阵痉挛，内壁绞紧了不停震动的器械，快感更加强烈，把她整个人都吞了下去。  
嗡——  
她的手机在梳妆台上振动。顾春雨发狂似的喘息着，根本没有听到。卢笙蹙起眉，掐着时间间隔又抽了一次腰带，然后悄无声息地去看手机。  
“你现在不想想起的那个人。”她回来，平和地叙述，“你接吗？”  
顾春雨用力摇头。  
“那希望我没有坏了你的兴致。”  
卢笙把腰带在手上绕了几道，退后一点，对着臀部打下去，顾春雨发出高亢的尖叫声。她没有打很多次，顾忌到对方平时还要坐下，但顾春雨已经被她逼得丧失了理智，淹没在了泪水与欲望的湖泊里。她扔掉腰带，探到顾春雨腿间，握住震动不止的按摩棒，冷不防一口气抽出来。  
女孩子尖叫得像只垂死的野猫。她双腿之间喷射出大股大股的爱液，将事先放在那里的纸巾都浸得软烂。卢笙把手上东西放到一边，绕到床沿，接住她瘫软下来的身体。  
“我猜没我什么事了？”  
卢笙在她耳边说，带点柔和的戏谑。顾春雨闭着眼睛，摇摇头，抬起乏力的手臂抱住了她。  
“别走……留一下，就几秒钟……”  
“这算aftercare吗……”卢笙轻柔地抱怨，但还是把她圈在了怀里。女孩子下颌戳在她肩窝，湿淋淋的，她也没有嫌弃。  
“你真是……”  
她叹气。顾春雨转过头看她，脸上显出难得的软弱与柔顺，近乎惹人爱怜。她们贴得如此之近，近得能数清彼此的睫毛。她屏住呼吸，顾春雨凑上来一点，吻了她。

谁都没有提那个不接吻的禁忌。


	6. 十六

她跟简齐吵了一架。他觉得她冷淡异常连手都不肯牵，她嫌他步步紧逼好像只有她碰他才算爱他。她说不清道不明地开始吹毛求疵，诸如他冬天身上闷住的汗水味，试图握住她手的潮湿掌心，硬梆梆如同法棍的拥抱，她情不自禁地在心里搬出别的什么参照物来。

卢笙俯在她胸前，轻重交替地舔咬，顾春雨搂住她的头颅，她柔软清香的短发。她屈起一条腿，膝盖堪堪竖在卢笙腿间，半是有意半是无心地再踮起一点，磨过她的要害。卢笙过电似的颤了下，牙齿在顾春雨乳尖咬出红痕。  
顾春雨发出愉悦的声音，手指扯她头发。  
“你之前骗我。”  
顾春雨嗔怪地说。卢笙没明白她的所知，疑惑瞧她一眼。  
“你说精神快感就够了，意思好像你不会有什么反应……”  
她没有说下去，膝盖炫耀似地在那处来回磨蹭，换来卢笙撑在她胸前低喘。她磨开卢笙原先微闭的秘处，让两瓣软肉完全打开，然后在大致是阴蒂的区域轻轻顶弄，一股微凉的液体就流在了她膝盖上，顺着大腿淌下去。  
“顾春雨……”  
卢笙毫无震慑力地冲她咬牙切齿，想爬起来，却被她手臂死死压住了腰。顾春雨一反被动形象地撩拨卢笙，听她竭力封住唇齿间情动的呻吟。  
“你每次就是这样湿着走出去的，我说的对吗……”顾春雨贴着她的发根呢喃道，“我能给你的东西，你为什么不要？”  
卢笙喘息着摇头，她头一次有点失控，眼角染上潮红，漆黑发亮的眼珠子蒙着一层泪。停下来，她罕见地恳求，我不想要。  
顾春雨顺从地停下来，放开她，一丁点受伤神色从眼里掠过。  
你为什么不想要呢，她问。  
卢笙颤抖着坐起来，在顾春雨脚边上跪着，急促喘息着，胸脯一起一伏，泛红的皮肤昭示着难以退却的情潮。她望着顾春雨，张张唇，像要说出什么来，但最终没有。顾春雨也坐起来，于是她们之间就隔了一张床，遥远得像横着一整片印度洋。  
两个人沉默了很久，久到旖旎的气味都开始消散，而情欲默然沉底。  
“……太过了。”顾春雨听见卢笙这样说，“你不能给我太好的东西，太好的东西是……忘不掉的。”

可你为什么要忘掉我？  
她却没有问出口。

下一周顾春雨没有给卢笙发短信，也没有找简齐——她还在跟他冷战。  
晚上她躺在安静的黑暗里，试图一个人捕捉身体里流窜的情欲，却只感到血管里游荡的孤独，肋骨下潜伏的软弱依恋。她拿起手机，又放下，心口一阵微弱的刺痛。


	7. 十八

之后顾春雨又软磨硬泡坑蒙拐骗地把卢笙约出来几次，没去酒店，而是去看电影，逛商场，刷论文。卢笙每次都想拒绝她，但在她的无限示好跟撒娇下败下阵来。  
大概因为她没对几个人撒过娇而格外稀罕？她也不确定。

她们再次滚到一起严格来说在计划之外，还是高中同学约着出游，两个人纯属巧合分到一间，洗完澡出来裹着浴巾在两张床边上坐着，不知怎么就滚到了一张床上去。毕竟一个多月没去过酒店了，顾春雨要得格外凶，卢笙甚至觉得有点吃不消，于是她停止抚摸，转用另一种方式。  
“到椅子上去。”  
她对顾春雨说。后者驯顺地从床上下来，把窗边一把椅子拉到床边，坐上去。  
“手放到扶手上，腿打开。”  
顾春雨照办了。卢笙在包里翻了一会儿，摸出一卷晾衣绳。顾春雨目瞪口呆望着她，问，你是预谋好了吗。她笑，没，明天不是说去野营吗，好了闭嘴，别说话了。  
于是顾春雨乖乖闭上嘴。卢笙把她的左手腕绑在扶手上，然后把绳子拉下来，将她的双脚固定在椅腿上，再扯上去，绑住她的右手，最后把余下的绳子绕过她胸脯缚在椅子上，在背后打了个结。  
“好了。”  
卢笙蹲在她张开的腿间，朝她引诱地一笑。只是捆绑的过程就让顾春雨呼吸杂乱，腿间渗出湿意，而她笑的时候女孩子发出声哽咽，身下流出了细细清液。  
“准备好了？”  
她说。然后她朝前跪在地毯上，双手推开顾春雨的大腿，轻轻舔过她湿热的性器。顾春雨整个人都蒙住了，两眼空洞地望着不远处的地板，腿抖得不能自已。  
卢笙又舔过一道，然后嘴唇含住两边花瓣，轻轻吸吮，牙齿极轻地咬那敏感的表皮。顾春雨尖叫了起来，想要挣扎，却被绳子牢牢禁锢在椅子上。  
“嘘，别乱动。”  
顾春雨小狗般呜咽一声，紧紧抓着扶手努力自控，直到卢笙吮吸舔咬得够了，直接把舌头伸了进去，翻弄起来。那一瞬间顾春雨猛地向后扬起头，让人错觉颈椎都要折断，支离破碎的哭叫与胡言乱语的碎屑从她嘴里狂乱地涌出，伴随着泪水大颗滚落，不要，慢点，就是那里，停下，操，对，求求你。她疯狂地扭动着，在卢笙间歇地进攻阴蒂时尖叫得破了音，哭得上气不接下气，她身下的椅子发出嘎吱声，像是承受不住她情欲的癫狂。她在十分钟以内高潮了三次，最后一次整个人软得都要从椅子上滑下去，甚至全凭绳索才留在了原地。  
卢笙从她腿间抬起头来，仰头看着她在椅子上哭。不知道的还以为我欺负了你呢，她调笑道。  
“你简直有条魔鬼的舌头。”顾春雨声音沙哑地夸奖她。卢笙回以微笑。  
“我以前也不知道——你可以称我首战告捷。”  
顾春雨讶异地看她一眼，她没注意到，伸手把女孩子手脚解下来。  
“一会活动一下，血流不畅，可能会有点麻……”  
最后一个字被她吞去了音尾。顾春雨抬起刚解下来的手腕，勾住她腰肢，嘴唇贴在她腿间乌黑的丛林，黏黏腻腻吻了下。卢笙颤栗着，力道不大地推她的脑袋。  
“不要……”  
顾春雨仰脸看她，鹿似的眼睛扑闪。  
“你什么时候才肯给我机会呢？”  
卢笙僵在原地，不知所措，女孩子唇瓣还挨着她敏感处，说话时吐息都让她脊背发麻。她们就这样以怪诞的姿势僵持着，良久，卢笙闭闭眼，自暴自弃似地答道，下次，下次好不好？今天太累了，睡吧。  
顾春雨不吭声，表情像是勉强接受了这个答复。她从椅子上站起来，带着种不容违逆的气势，扣着卢笙脑袋亲下去，尝到她嘴里属于自己的咸涩气味。  
“可别忘了。”


	8. 二十

“你对现状有什么想法吗？”  
顾春雨没头没脑来了这么一句。卢笙不明就里：“什么？”  
“嗯……这样问吧，你觉得我们应该继续这种关系吗？”  
电梯门滑向两边卢笙走出去，回头看她一眼。  
“我没什么意见。你有吗？”  
顾春雨耸耸肩。有点，她说。出乎意料地，卢笙打断了她。做完说，不然谈起来会没完没了的。顾春雨笑笑，刷开门，道。好啊，做完说。但你别忘了上次答应我什么。  
“答应你什么？”  
卢笙向她投去迷惑的眼神。顾春雨半真半假翻个白眼，把她搡进房里，揪着领子将她按在了床上。

顾春雨从她右膝朝里吻，嘴唇贴着敏感肌肤一直蹭到大腿根，留下浅浅的湿迹。卢笙气喘难抑，强忍着夹紧大腿的冲动，竭力分开双膝。她的手腕被一条丝巾缠在头顶，鉴于她，顾春雨指责，临阵脱逃前科累累。此时她难以挣扎，只能听任顾春雨把她拖到情欲沼泽里去。  
“差不多就好了，别弄这么久……"  
她试图阻止在腿间作乱的人，得到的回答是舌头缓慢色情的一阵舔舐。卢笙重重喘了一声，咬紧嘴唇，不敢再得罪顾春雨。女孩子得意洋洋地推着她大腿内侧，舌尖若有若无地来回扫过她那小巧的一点，覆盖，舔弄，甚至用上点力道吸吮。卢笙喉咙里忍不住滚出一串呜咽，本能地想捂住嘴，却被手腕上的束缚阻止了，只能紧紧抿着唇。顾春雨见她这副样子，坏心眼地把舌尖浅浅抵进她入口，她猝不及防，酥软地嗯了一声。  
“你真可爱。”顾春雨笑盈盈评价，“我现在就想对你说了。”  
“什么？”  
卢笙给她搅得头脑一团浆糊，根本不知道她在说些什么。顾春雨拓开她入口，探到一片湿软溽热，小心翼翼颤动舌尖，撩到她闭着眼哽咽，小滴眼泪化在艳红的眼角边。

“我喜欢你。”  
顾春雨在再次顶进去前说。

卢笙发出一声辨不清痛苦还是悦乐的呜咽。她湿热的内壁一瞬间绞紧了顾春雨的舌头，海潮味道的液体浪一样涌出，被女孩子不假思索地咽下去。  
顾春雨退出来，蹭蹭唇角，抬起头，愕然看见眼泪从她脸上冲刷而下。  
“别这样对我，”卢笙嘴角抽动着，泪水从她的颊上流进枕头里，浸出深色的水迹，“算我求你……”  
顾春雨跪在她腿间，茫然地望着她哭泣，胸口被一阵疼痛的紧缩袭击。她的手指把床单抓出皱痕来。  
“我和他分手了。”  
她最终说道。

卢笙呆住了，她微张着嘴瞪着顾春雨，残余的泪水淌出纤细的水痕。  
“你没必要……”她磕磕绊绊地说，“你……我是说，你和我上床，不代表你要和他分手……你为什么不再等一等……你不是喜欢他吗？”  
顾春雨轻轻叹口气，倾身去亲卢笙。我大概是个人渣，她说，但你教教我吧，我不知道怎么不在和他牵手时想着你的手，不在和他接吻时想着你的嘴唇，不在看着他的时候，不停不停不停地想着你。你教教我吧，然后我就走。  
卢笙在她唇下颤抖着，没有拒绝她的吻，也没有回答她。她只是瑟缩着，颤抖着，无法言语，仿佛被刺穿了心脏。顾春雨皱起眉，离开她的嘴唇。  
“你不说话，那这样好了。”女孩子跨坐在她身上，捏住她的下巴，口气变得蛮横，“看着我的眼睛，告诉我你不喜欢我，然后我就滚出去。以后要做朋友要做床伴或者老死不相往来，随便你，但你现在告诉我，一个字一个字地告诉我。”  
她瞪着她，眼睛潮湿而红肿，而顾春雨不甘示弱回瞪她。半分钟，一分钟，一分半，卢笙终于咬牙切齿开了口：“你要是敢后悔——”  
你就把我操死在床上，顾春雨笑得娇媚动人，好不好？  
卢笙把她掀下去，恶狠狠咬她嘴唇。她一脸凶恶，动作决称不上温柔，到头来也没跟她说什么情话。但顾春雨清楚地看见，从那泪水蒙蔽的双眼里，悄然升起了熄灭的晨星。


End file.
